eulmore_girlsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spell Icup
Spell Icup, originally named Spell Icoupe, is one of the official Eulmore Girls, grouped under the sub-unit The Cat's Meow. She is one of the more recent members of the Eulmore Girls, being invited by Dai Gascata after witnessing her being lost in Gridania. __TOC__ Appearance Spell is a tall Viera with short, blue-black hair complimented by a single braid. She has heterochromatic eyes, her right being red and her left being blue, with a small beauty mark underneath her left eye. They are complemented by a single white marking just below each eye. Spell is a fan of long nails and jewellery, as it compliments her taste for elegant, flowing clothing. If she is not seen wearing something form-fitting and silky, she is probably wearing something casual, as if she had just gotten out of bed. Personality Spell is a particularly bubbly and innocent Viera without a single bad bone in her body. She is quite shy around everybody, even those that she considers her close friends; she doesn't want to accidentally upset them or cause them distress. As such, strangers may deem her too soft and vulnerable, but she has some tricks up her sleeve in order to protect herself. She is very self-aware and adapts well to new surroundings - following a brief moment of complete and utter indeptitude. Background Spell grew up alongside a village of likeminded Viera in a city among the treetops run by her 4 elder sisters. Nothing in the village happened without Spell's family knowing about it; even additions to the population had be approved by the Icoupe family of Viera. Despite this seemingly-harsh way of living, Spell grew up happy among her kin. Even though her sisters were busy running the village, they doted on her as she slowly grew up, teaching her the ways of their lifestyle, including how to hunt, scavenge and live off the land. As Spell neared her early teens, one of the approved traders had visited her village in order to trade livestock so as to keep the economy - and the village's livelihood - up and running. Being a shy girl, Spell preferred to stay near her siblings, which they were happy to oblige with. Watching and listening to her sisters scurry back and forth, Spell listened upon a conversation between the trader and her sister about the outside world. The trader was trying to convince Spell's siblings to open more pathways through the underneath of the village to allow for easier accomodation and more trading, among other things, to which her sisters swiftly and sternly refused. Curious about this magical world outside the forest, the young Viera questioned her siblings. She was met with harsh criticism; there was to be no talk of the outside world that acted with such indecency compared to their humble little treetop community. Those that would dare speak of the outside world would dare to be banished to it, never to return. Spell's heart was sunken, but her curiosity was piqued ever further. Using all her courage, Spell asked around the village, gathering information about the fantastical world outside the trees from anyone who would answer. Giant flying creatures bigger than the mountains, magic machines that ride over the horizon in minutes, flames hotter than the Summer heat erupting out of a man's single touch. Spell was mesmorised. Her childlike curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she continued to fantasize about this mystic world outside of her small little bubble. Her siblings caught wind. The signs were unavoidable; the various drawings of dragons and magic scattered about the village and the hushed whispers about Spell's new devotion to the outside world could only mean one thing. And so a jury was called, consisting of the village leaders and elders. Should Spell be cast away into the world she dreamt about so much? All the elders voted. All of Spell's sisters voted. Rules were rules; they were made to be lived by and enforced. Come nightfall, the teenage Viera was forced awake and taken to The Drop, the name given to the heightened entrance to their village. Spell quickly realised what was going on. Flamed torches lit up the crowd as her eldest sister shoved her to the edge. Spell begged, pleaded with her village to forgive her. The eldest sister simply frowned and shook her head. Only 4 votes had been to let her stay. Tears lined her sister's eyes. "Rules are rules, after all." Spell careened to the forest floor. For the village, the young Viera had disappeared into the nighttime abyss. For her, she simply lied awake, crying in pain, in sadness, as she just lay and let fate take control of her. The village failed to fall asleep that evening among the sad howls of a young Viera girl. As the sun rose, Spell awoke to find herself no longer on the jungle floor, but packed among other battered and brusied individuals aboard a truck to Ul'dah. She no longer had a home, had a village or a family to call her own. The Viera had been picked up by a handful of people smugglers, on her way to be sold as a slave to the highest bidder. Spell was terrified. The stifled sobs could only do so much to settle her nerves. For the next 10 years the Viera lived as a slave to whoever would want her; she began to lose track of the number of owners she had after a while. One of her masters, sweeter than the rest - if one could use that descriptor - owned her for just nigh of an hour. Grabbing her silent form, he escorted her to the city gates. He shoved her outside, pointing past her. "Go," was all that Spell heared before he turned back, never to be seen again. Losing all she knew once again, Spell adapted to the environment. She used all she had learnt from her siblings to survive. Never to forget all she had been through, Spell marked her face with the insignia of her clan. She utilised her ability to read the sky, to read the fate the stars set out for you, to adopt a new profession in Astrology. From the ground up, Spell built herself a future. Never again would she let someone write her pathway to despair. From now on, she was in control of her destiny. Story Spell's study of Astrology sent her all around Eorzea, utilizing her skills in sky-reading and furthering her studies of the stars. Despite her ability to adapt to her environment, Spell always struggled initially, others viewing her as a damsel in distress when she may get like this. One fateful day, Spell had found herself completely lost in Gridania. For nearly an hour the Viera wandered in circles around the main aethertye, her map plastered across her worried face as she desperately tried to figure out her next destination. Dai Gacsata, one of the local White Mages, was perplexed at the sight before him; naught an hour ago, as he wandered into Gridania, did he find this Viera girl aimlessly walking around, just to come back some time later and see her in the exact same spot walking the exact same pattern. Utterly confused and somewhat worried, Dai approached the girl. He could only be shocked at the way Spell started the conversation with a brief apology. After some coaxing and slight belittlement, Dai eventually discovered her purpose for being in Gridania. While not well versed in the ways of Astrology, Dai offered some assistance at his Free Company house, where his friends might provide more insight. Being overly shy and excessively polite, Spell couldn't refuse. She didn't have the heart to correct Dai upon him stating her name as "Spell Icup". Shakily following the catboy, Spell arrived at the Eulmore Girls mansion, marvelled at the stunning gardens and outstanding architecture that the F.C. had to offer. It was there she met some of the other members, being quite shocked at the beauty of the Viera in the room. The Chunch, intimidating Spell with his over-the-top personality, but completely enamoured with his shy new friend, begged Destery to let her stay. Thankfully, for reasons Spell had yet to understand, her inability to say 'no' worked out for her; it was here she could finally consider a true home. Hobbies Spell is a very shy girl with a distaste for crowds. As such, she doesn't often leave the F.C. house, except for her Astrology duties. She enjoys leaving the house at night, mainly due to the lack of people outside, but also to look up and watch the beautiful night sky. She has an affinity for sweets - particularly hard candies - but cannot handle spicy foods. Spell also prefers to avoid large heights at any cost. Outside of that, Spell likes to make clothes, both for her friends and for fun, enjoying making and wearing long, delicate, silky outfits. She is usually found in her F.C. room, often reading quietly. Spell also has a bad habit of spending any money as soon as she receives it, fascinated with the trading process. Relationships The Official Eulmore Girls * Dai Gacsata Introduced her to the F.C. and one of Spell's closest companions. Will usually be her first pick as co-healer when going raiding. Spell enjoys being around Dai, although his ferociousness when he gets angry scares her a little. She finds him particularly cute and loves to make him clothes, and has taken a particular liking to the nickname "Hamburger" for him. * Destery Reficul The leader of the Eulmore Girls. Initially, Spell was enamoured with Destery's beauty, wanting to grow out her hair to be more like theirs. As time went along, Spell is still enamoured by them, but is also aware of the sheer power they hold. Respects them and is a little scared of them. * Nada Raskova One of the founders of the Eulmore Girls. Spell found Nada to be particularly beautiful upon first seeing her. Despite this, she finds Nada's standoffish nature to be particulary petrifying and hopes to work up the courage to talk to her one day. Would love to make a dress for her to wear. * The Chunch One of the founders of the Eulmore Girls. His immense size is very terrifying to Spell, but the fear eventually goes away when his warm and fuzzy nature comes out. He is usually the one to start conversations with her, but she enjoys talking with him. Always asks him for candy (which he always has on hand). The Complimentary Eulmore Girls * Sophia Anderson A Viera who visits the Eulmore Girls quite frequently. Upon meeting her, Spell nearly froze in place when looking her in the eye on account of a mix of her beauty and her powerful aura. Despite her shy nature, Sophia finds Spell particularly interesting and would like Spell to join her for work one day. Spell thinks Sophia's line of work is "interesting" but "kind of strange". Trivia * When asked about her love for sweets and candies, Spell said she likes the "prickly tingling on her tongue" when a sweet is particularly tasty. ** When asked about her dislike for spicy foods, Spell said she dislikes the "prickly tingling on her tongue" when the heat burns her mouth. * Spell asked Destery to curl her hair for their wedding so as to look more fashionable. She was originally going to ask Nada, but lost the courage whenever Nada would turn to look at her. * Spell is currently in the process of working up the courage to tell everybody her last name is 'Icoupe', as opposed to 'Icup'. Gallery EFHCnJsX4AAzHat.jpg|Spell hanging out with some of her friends. peeky.png|Peek-a-boo! Category:Members